Aniki!
by God of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: thought you've know everything about the infamous Dr. Jackal...think again...read and review minna!
1. Onii chan!

Aniki?

Chapter 1

It was a perfectly sunny day in Shinjuku. The weather was fine, the atmosphere was fine, everything was fine.

The birds that were perched on a tree sang their lively tunes while the squirrels ran playfully on the said tree.

It was a very normal day, or so anyone would have thought.

CRASH!

"You're who's what?…."

And the birds flew away, afraid for their dear lives while the squirrels fell off the tree where they had played; their ears were almost bleeding from the sudden outburst from a nearby café.

So why, would you so kindly ask, would someone be making such a ruckus on a perfectly sunny day?

To answer the said question, let's have a flashback of what had happened shall we?……

Honky Tonk-

A teenage girl entered the doors of Honky Tonk early in the morning, seven to be exact. If you would look more closely, she seems to resemble someone with her long black hair and amethyst eyes, but Paul left that thought behind.

"Ohayo!" the dark haired girl greeted. Paul just nodded. She took a seat at one of the stools at the far end of the bar. "Can I have a cup of green tea?"

"Hai."

While waiting for her order to come, she glanced at the clock.

"Here you go" Paul served her tea.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"You don't look like you're from here…"

"Hai. I'm from Kyoto. I came here to wait for my brother.. I hope that you would not mind…"

"Lie. Customers are always welcome in my café."

After a while, two men, an urchin head and a blond who was still yawning came in.

"Ohayo Master…."

"Oi Paul, I want some coffee." As if on signal, Paul suddenly took a newspaper and pretended to read it.

"Damnit Paul!" The urchin head started to curse the said man.

"Ban-chan…." The blond tried to calm down his friend.

"I'm not giving anything until you pay your tab!" Paul rebuked.

"Teme…. we are gonna pay you, but not now! Ban growled.

"Prove it first!"

His blond partner looked worriedly at his friend and at Paul. "Ban-chan, there's other people here…" well, other people meant only the dark haired girl who was drinking her tea peacefully.

"I don't care Ginji, what I want is coffee!" Ginji cowered from his friend.

"Yare, yare…aren't the two of you too noisy on such a nice day as this.." The girl smiled at the two. "…very well, please serve them each a cup of coffee and sandwich.."

The two, apparently surprised at the girl, stared at her.

"Don't worry, it's on me."

Ginji nudged Ban. "Arigatou Miss, demo we don't know who you are yet, it's…"

"Why thank you very much miss!" Tare-Ban butted in from Ginji's speech and went straight to the girl, shaking her hand. "You heard that Paul!"

"Alright! Alright!"

While Paul prepared their orders, or rather, the girl's order for them, they surveyed the girl who continued to sip her tea. She appears to be the same age as Himiko or a year older. She has long midnight black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Ne Ban-chan, don't you think she looks familiar?" Ginji whispered to Ban.

Ban lighted a cigarette. "Nah. You just think too much.."

"I guess you're right, and besides, she looks cute, doesn't she?"

The girl placed her empty cup down on the counter and stood up. She walked closer to where the two was seated.

"Do you mind if I have a seat here besides the two of you?" she asked.

The two dakkanyas appear to be….well staring at the girl, especially Ban who was almost drooling at the sight.

The girl, who was currently standing before them, was wearing a short black hooded jacket, which was open, revealing a short black tube inside. She was also wearing short denim shorts and rubber shoes. Her skin was pale and her figure was just perfect for her height.

"Hello?" the girl waved a gloved hand to the two. They hadn't noticed that they were staring for almost a minute and were drooling.

Well………. Ban was drooling.

"Oh…er…" Ginji, however, was the first to snap out of his trance.

"You can sit here!" Tare Ban offered a seat at the middle of him and Ginji.

"Here you two go." Paul interrupted.

"So what's your name?" Ginji asked first.

"Just call me Shiki…" Shiki smiled. "..and the two of you are?"

"Ore wa Amano Ginji and he's Mido Ban!" Ginji stated proudly.

"We're the Getbackers, we can get back anything, and we have a 100 success rate." Ban added.

"..and they're always broke.." Paul injected.

"Urusai!"

Shiki chuckled. "Well nice to meet the two of you, ban-kun, Ginji-kun.." Ginji suddenly shivered by the call of his name, unknown to why. "Retrievers, you two must often be busy.."

"Not quite, jobs are a bit low nowadays.." Ginji took a bite from his sandwich.

"you mean, pay is low" Paul butted in again.

"Teme Paul!"

after 3 hours-

"You seem to be not from here are you?" Ginji asked.

"Hai! I had just arrived from Kyoto. I'm here to visit my brother.." just then, her cell phone vibrated. She took it out and read the message, then placed it back in her pocket. "It appears that my brother will be late…as expected." She sighed.

"If you had known that your brother would be late, then why did you come here early?" Ban questioned.

"My brother had mentioned that the food and drinks here are exquisite, so I thought, I'd spend some time here to see my self. She beamed at Paul.

"Why thank you very much from the compliment. I'm grateful that there's still customers like you.."

They continued to talked some more until the clock striked 11. The doors opened once more and the air shifted. In came a man clad in black and a longhaired, big breasted blond.

"Ohayo minna!" the blond cheered. The others just nodded. Shiki stood from her seat.

"Oi! Hevn! Have any j-"

"Onii-chan!" Ban, Ginji, Hevn and Paul were surprised from the sudden call. The man in black tilted his hat and looked at the girl.

"Onii-chan?" Tare Ban repeated.

"Shiki-chan?"

"Oni-chan! I missed you!" Shiki hugged the man tightly.

"I can't believe that Akabane-san has a younger sister.." Hevn said.

Ban was still in quite in a state of shock. He shook his head, looked at Akabane then at Shiki. "You're who's what!…"

00000000000000000000000000000

Leilei: what do you think minna?

Kagami: hmmm……

Leilei: I know it sucks….pokes fingers --;;

Kagami: Don't be sad…pats Leilei's back

Leilei: Arigatou……….still, I'll be waiting for your reviews!


	2. OMGosh! a job!

Title: Aniki!

Chapter 2 : OMGosh! A job!

A/n: I'm gonna address Akabane Kurodo as plain Akabane or Dr. Jackal and Akabane Shiki as Shiki. I was thinking of giving Shiki a codename as well like her big bro, but my mind's a mess so bear with the codename that I'm gonna give her…if Kami-sama be nice to me, I might change it so just stay tuned people!

Honky Tonk / 12:25 n

The sudden shock from what had happened earlier had different effects on everyone inside the Honky Tonk. Paul was reading his daily paper. Hevn was at the bar, having an early dose of alcohol. Ban, was also at the bar was cursing under his breath, and Ginji, who still couldn't believe what he'd heard earlier was besides his partner and was shaking badly.

The siblings were both at a booth. Shiki was eating a slice of pizza while his older brother was sipping coffee.

"You haven't changed a bit, onii-chan."

"And you have changed. It appears that you have grown quite well." Akabane smiled.

"Glad you noticed!"

"I see you haven't brought your beloved sword."

"Since I am only here to meet up with you and my new apartment is just nearby, I decided not to bring it for a while…." Shiki sheepishly grinned, "…and I noticed that it kinda attracts unwanted attention."

"Oh? So you chose to live here in Shinjuku as well?"

"But why didn't you just live with your brother instead of renting another room?" Hevn asked.

"Who'd want to live with a killer anyway…" Ban murmured. Unluckily for him though, Shiki had heard it.

"Gomen nasai Ban-kun, but whatever you say against him, he is still my aniki…" she glanced at Ban, "… and besides, you just haven't known nii-chan that much, that is why you are saying such things against him…"

If Ban could only hit his head at the bar, he could've done it a hundred times. Ginji strode a few meters away from his partner, afraid of the sudden dark aura that had appeared from Ban.

"But Shiki-san, aren't you afraid of A-a-akabane-san?" Ginji stuttered.

"Why should I? There's nothing scary in him." Shiki blinked.

"My, my, Ginji-kun, why ask such a question?"

This made Ginji shake even more. He's even on the verge of tears if it weren't for Paul.

"It's only natural that she's not scared of him because they're siblings…" He said matter-of-factly.

"B-but Master…"

Shiki glanced at the clock. "Nii-chan, I have to go."

"Go already?" Akabane raised an eyebrow, "Have a job?"

"A job?" Hevn asked.

"Hai! I forgot to say, I'm a protector." Shiki smiled.

"A protector?" Ginji queried.

"You're going without your sword?"

"Well, I am actually just gonna meet up with my client so it's okay, I guess…" she stood up and went to the door.

"Very well…"

"She's a protector like Hishiki?"

"That towering mute baka? Yup, just like him." Shiki spoked, "bye minna!"

After a wave of a hand and one swing of the door, the younger Akabane was gone. The café became silent afterwards.

"Well at least she's against Hishiki." Hevn stated.

Everyone just glared at her.

"What?"

hotel / 1:30 p.m.

Shiki entered a high – class hotel and proceeded to the lobby. Her client had told her to wait for his call before going to their meeting place.

She took a seat at one of the couches located at the left side of the porch and continued to look around.

_Indeed, it is a high – class hotel!_

Enter golden revolving doors and meet upon crystal embedded chandeliers hanging on the high ceilings. The floor was covered with gold and red carpets. Walls were decorated with exquisite tapestries and paintings.

Looks like Shiki have hit another jackpot.

The client seems to be the type to pay any price just for protection.

She smirked.

Her phone suddenly rang and she proceeded to the told room.

"Room 678….678….hmmmm………" Shiki wondered. She scanned all the room numbers from left to right.

"Ah! Found it!" she knocked 4 times, as instructed and the door opened.

The room was dark. The only light was coming from two lampshades placed at a corner. Besides it is a chair occupied by a man whose head was slightly tilted, making it look as if he was asleep.

Then she started to sense another presence.

No.

There's actually two.

"You must be the infamous Ms. Grimm"

"You must be the one hired for our boss' protection."

"Yes, that would be me. What is the job?" Shiki responded.

"Such straightforwardness." Said the first voice.

"Yes, such straightforwardness…" another voice said.

"We want you to guard him."

"We want you to protect him."

"Yes, protect him…"

"And guard him…"

Shiki observed the man seated. He must be the one they want him to protect. "you mean him?"

"Him."

"Yes, him."

"He needs protection."

"He wants protection."

Now this was making Shiki regret from not bringing her sword. But she didn't show her irritation to them.

Whoever they are.

"How long will this persist?"

"When the clock strikes 12 midnight tomorrow."

"Exactly 12 midnight."

"And my job starts this night at 6, right?"

"Yes…"

"Of course…"

Shiki rubbed her temples. "Would you please kindly expand your information of this case? I hate to know less of my job."

"You do not have to know more for your only job is to safeguard..."

"The information you are wanting is delicate…"

Shiki sighed. "Will there be a chance of confrontation from anyone?"

"It is expected."

"Dakkanyas…"

_Dakkanyas, hey…this will be exciting._ She thought as she smirked. "How about associates?"

"There will be some transporters that you have to work with."

"Those who are the best in the business…"

"A change of mind. I will accept your offer. I will be expecting my payment by tomorrow."

Honky Tonk / 3:45 p.m.

The air altered once more as a woman with short silver – white hair in a blue business suit enters the infamous café. Her soft green eye seems to smile to every person that sees her.

"Oh! Konnichi wa Clayman-san!" Natsumi greeted. Clayman just smiled back at her and proceeded to a booth occupied by the two dakkanyas.

"Clayman-chan!" tare-Ginji practically jumped from his seat to the table and waved his small chubby hands at the art collector. Honestly, he looks more of a plushie when in that form.

"I'm somehow hoping that the reason you're here is because of a job…" Ban let his cigarette dangle from his lips as he watches Clayman.

"Why, hasn't Hevn-san given you any jobs?" her voice soft and smooth.

Ban slammed the table causing a glance from other customers and a frown from Paul. "Damn straight! It's been almost two freakin' weeks and that bitch still hadn't given anything!"

"Well, worry no more Ban-kun, because I have a job for you."

End of chapter 2

Leilei: My God! Kami-sama! Can't believe I wrote something this long!…. it is long, right?

Kagami: yes it is.

Leilei: Real big thanks to the all the people who read and reviewed! I'm a bit sorry though on the part where Shiki had her encounter with her client, the two voices in the dark thingy? Practically, she has no choice but to live with it.

Kagami: does those two have any significance in this fic?

Leilei: umm… don't know yet… can't tell!

Kagami: you are still crazy as usual…

Leilei: you've observed? Its natural! Lol o chapter 3 is up just stay tuned!


End file.
